


Christmas Times Are Good Times

by viridforest



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, cute shit, the answer is no, will I ever grow tired of writing about christmas in a cabin or snowball fights?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: Ryan and Ray enjoying their Christmas together and engaging in a snowball fight!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for another friend of mine who loves these dorks as much as me :D Hope ya love it!

Winter in general was an enjoyable time but Christmas especially so when it meant a break from one’s hectic life and being able to spend time with someone you cared about. Although when one half of your party was too busy playing their DS to enjoy the light snowfall outside which was perfect to go have some much needed fun in. With a sigh Ryan turned away from the window, facing Ray once again

“Ray c’mon when was the last time you got to play in the snow anyway? It’s perfect out so let’s go enjoy it.”

When Ray proceeded to just give a grunt and continue to mash buttons Ryan began taking a few steps towards him. Seeing Ryan looming in his field of vision Ray paused whatever game he had been engrossed in. Glancing past Ryan and out the window Ray could see small tufts of white drifting down. To be honest it did look perfect out there and he did kinda miss playing out in the snow. With a definitive snap, he closed his DS and set it on the nearby table before turning to Ryan with a large, goofy smile on his face.

“Okay, let’s go have some wintertime fun then!”

Rushing outside the two were greeted by the white covered landscape and the surrounding forest, it had definitely been a good idea to come out to this cabin for Christmas. Grabbing Ray’s hand Ryan dragged him over to a large pile of snow near the edge of the forest. Ray instantly knew what Ryan wanted to do.

“Snowball fight? Really? Fine, but I’ll let you know right now that I am an excellent snowball thrower shot.” Ray boasted with a chuckle.

Smirking at Ray’s comment Ryan proceeded to find his own snow pile to begin creating his own fort and ammunition. It took a bit of time but finally the duo had a fort and a haphazard pile of snowballs to themselves although Ray’s fort building skills could be considered subpar at best compared to Ryan’s. Smirking from behind his snow  
as Ray put it, Ryan stood with a snowball in each hand. Before he could open his mouth and speak a single annoying word about Ray’s poor construction a snowball flew past his head, barely missing him as it whizzed past his ear to slam into a drew behind him. With wide eyes Ryan was frozen for a moment before leaping into action. With a thrown snowball in retaliation Ryan quickly ducked behind his cover, and the game had now begun. It was a long and perilous battle with many close calls and dives to safety. In the end Ray was declared the winner much to Ryan’s chagrin with a very lucky throw in Ryan’s general vicinity that happened to hit him square in the face before he could finish Ray off.

Back down in the snow Ray laughed up at Ryan who in turn smiled lovingly down at Ray. Darting up, Ray grabbed Ryan by the collar of his sweater and pulled him down to lay on top of him. Catching himself before he crushed the poor lad, Ryan was pressed against Ray, their noses touching and breath mingling. Laughing they stared into each other’s eyes before Ray closed the small distance between their lips. Sighing into the kiss, Ryan opened his mouth allowing Ray to explore with his tongue as they deepened the bruising kiss.

“What do you say we go get some hot cocoa and watch cheesy christmas movies?” Ryan asked breathlessly when he broke the kiss in favor of much needed oxygen.

Nodding enthusiastically, Ray got up off the cold ground with a hand from Ryan before the two practically ran inside. Once they had large mugs of the warm, steaming liquid they snuggled up together on the couch before beginning their search for the absolute cheesiest movie available to them. Of course Ray would never admit to Ryan how much he really did enjoy those holiday movies in favor of being able to tease Ryan about liking them. Christmas really was an amazing time, Ray thought as he snuggled up with Ryan under a large blanket to enjoy a movie and delicious hot cocoa.  


**Author's Note:**

> Alternative ending where they do the do out in the snow and Ray has to explain to a doctor how he got mild frostbite on his ass


End file.
